


Sliver Age TimKon

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, sliver age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Tim Drake and Kon in the 1950s





	Sliver Age TimKon

Summer 1958

Tim Drake, Robin, the all-American Boy Wonder, shifted nervously from foot to foot in the Batcave. “Easy there old chum, you’ll get dust on your boots, and you know how Alfred feels about that” Batman said tilting his head in a fatherly way. Tim looked at his bright green pixie boots. His ankles had a harsh tan line from his socks that went half way up his calves. “Golly Bruce when are they gonna get here” Tim said twisting his short yellow cape in his hand. 

Batman clapped a supportive hand onto Tim’s shoulder. “Well Tim Superman will be here just as some as the people of Metropolis don’t need him for a moment, you know how crime fighting can be” Tim nodded without much enthusiasm. “Yeah I guess so” Tim said. 

Tim would have never confessed this but he was lonely. Oh Bruce was the best dad a boy could ask for. He always had lots of time for Tim’s baseball games and debate meets. However with Dick settled down with his wife Bette and Jason away at college Tim often felt like he didn’t have any one to talk about being a kid sidekick to. Indeed none of the rest of the Justice League even had a sidekick, till now. All in all it could make a boy feel rather blue. 

The should of rock scraping rock echoed through the cave. “They’re here!” Tim jumped up and down. “Claim down chum, you’ve met Superman before” Bruce said with a chuckle. It wasn’t Superman Tim was excited for though. Superman floated down “Batman! gee it’s good to see ya pal!” Superman pumped Batman’s hand enthusiastically. Batman smiled warmly “Good to see you too friend” Tim barely noticed because floating down after Superman was Superboy.

Tim had never met a hero his own age and he drank in every detail. Superboy was a copy of Superman but shorter, while Superman bulged with muscles Superboy was skinny. His hair was longer combed into what was, almost, but not quite a ducktail. Tim took in a sharp breath, Bruce would never allow him to cut his hair into a ducktail however much he wanted to. Bruce didn’t approve of rock and roll or long hair. Tim didn’t notice the flash of disapproval on Bruce’s face as he looked over Superboy as he came in for a landing, which was less graceful than Superman’s.

“Ah!” Superman smiled more broadly and put his arm around Superboy’s shoulders and pulled him forward. “This is my new partner, Superboy! Superboy meet Batman and Robin” Bruce had fixed a smile onto his face. “Very nice to meet you young man!” he said sticking his hand out, Superboy looked at it for a second before taking it and giving a clearly awkward handshake. Tim felt awkward that way that only teenagers meeting each other in front of their parents can. “uh hi” he managed and gave a little wave.

“Hey” Superboy offered a little smile and Tim felt his face heat. Boy those Supers have nice teeth Tim thought, but he knew he’d never noticed Superman’s teeth before. Superboy shifted uncomfortably, he felt his cape dragging on the floor. He didn’t like the cape but hadn’t had the nerve to tell Clark yet. Conner generally felt uncomfortable, he’d been dreamed up or whatever the term for it was by Mr. Mxyzptlk. No one knew why he hadn’t gone away when Mxyzptlk had been tricked back to the 5th dimension.

When he was honest Conner half expected to pop like a soap bubble most days. Clark was so easy, so natural it made him wonder if he’d ever be real, really real. Did he have a soul? was he a real person? these kinds of questions he knew were not the kind of thing you could ask Superman. You surely didn’t tell Superman that you wanted to ditch the cape in the copy of his suit you wore in favor of a leather jacket like James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. 

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, where Bruce and Clark did most of the talking and Tim and Conner did their best not to look at each other or anywhere else, Bruce said, “well you boys better take off, the city isn’t gonna save itself ha ha” Superman laughed like this was great joke. Tim fought not to roll his eyes but he was happy to be getting out of there. Superboy offer to tow him and hanging by a rope held in Superboy’s hands Robin flew off into the Gotham afternoon. 

Sitting on a roof top overlooking the city Conner tried not to stare at Robin’s legs. Was wondering about other guy’s legs something a real boy did? He was pretty sure it wasn’t, but how could he help it? The guy’s legs were bare from the band of his green scaled underpants, and Conner really had to try not to look at those, to his little green bootie shoes. “Sorry you came all the way out here for no crime” Robin said sheepishly. Conner honestly didn’t mind, he figured a villain with some huge blimp or whatever would ruin the swell time he was having.

“nah it’s all good, you want a smoke?” Robin’s eyes bugged out like Conner had offered him a membership in the communist party. “Oh no Batman would tan my skin for that!” Superboy had to smile, why was it that he thought Robin nervous was….cute? He reached into the red underwear he wore on the outside of the suit. It was pretty embarrassing but useful for storage. While he was fishing for his cigarettes he didn’t see Robin staring at his questing hand. He pulled them out and look up at Robin who looked… flushed. 

“you sure you don’t want one?” Conner said as he put one between his lips. Robin gulped “uh I guess I could try one, Superboy” Conner crossed the space between them and pulled a cigarette from the pack, then for reasons he didn’t really understand, put it between Robin’s lips. “call me Kon” He said, and he didn’t know why he’d told Robin that. Kon was the name Mxyzptlk gave him, Superman hated it, but Conner kinda dug it. 

“K-Kon” Robin’s smile looked a little shaky and Conner smiled as he held his zippo at the tip of the cigarette as it danced and jittered. Tim coughed after his first drag but not too badly. Conner took a deep drag and looked sideways at Robin. “We should do this more often Robin” Robin looked like he’d swallowed his cigarette. “Tim” He managed “my name is Tim” Conner smiled and looked out at the setting sun “Tim” he repeated and damn didn’t it sound good.


End file.
